Rainy Day Subway
by puppy love inc
Summary: Rin never takes the subway, and Sesshomaru always drives, but when one rainy day changes all that, what happens between the two? Neither will stop until they find the other, and they both want to know what it is about that one day they shared.


It was raining again. Why was it always raining when I tried to get home from work? Rain just slows everyone down and gets people sick. I used to love the rain. When I was little, I would play in the puddles, and dance until I was soaked. The rain was refreshing. Now, it's just a pain in my side.

Sprinting from my job at the flower shop, I just barely made it to the metro before the train took off. I almost never used the metro unless it was raining because it was tons faster to walk. The metro forced me to go further down town from my stop, and then back up town to the station that was nearest my apartment. If I walked, it took me about ten minutes, maybe, while the metro took half an hour. Since I didn't make much money, it was also expensive for me to take the train. Working at a flower shop didn't give you many privileges besides being relaxing.

Three years ago, I graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in botany, and I had no idea what to do with myself. While, yes, I did know plants inside and out, and I could be of use in some science lab, I decided that it was time I stopped doing things that I wouldn't enjoy and just do something for myself, for once. I made the decision that I would live a less than wealthy lifestyle, and just enjoy my full time job working as the manager of Under the Willow Tree. It's the perfect job for me, because not only is it relaxing, but I also get to work with some of the most beautiful and rare flowers in Japan. Not to mention the perks of getting all the plants customers refused to buy after a week.

Though I didn't own the shop, I was fairly close to having it as my own. The true owner, who I meet with once a month, is a very nice and wealthy lady named Midoriko Tama. She is the CEO of some big company, and has always had a passion for flowers and nature. Sadly, she doesn't have enough time to run the business herself, with the other business going, so she hired me full time to do everything except pay the bills. She's extremely proud that she hasn't had to hire another worker because I'm so efficient, and that means I get the shop to myself everyday. When it's slow during the day, I just pop back into the green house with the plants, and it's my own little oasis.

Finding a seat, I felt the metro jerk shakily to life, and we were on our way. I put my sopping white backpack down on the floor, and looked around. It was late Friday evening, so no one was on right now. I stripped off my soaked black trench coat, and shook out my blue T-shirt, grey long-sleeved T, and my jeans. Since I was on my own, I also kicked off my black ankle high boots. Having the whole car to myself was peaceful, but also eerily quiet. I decided, since no one was around, I would whistle while looking out the window.

While humming my tune, I unwrapped my parcel; I stared at the broken form of the flower that was wrapped in my silken handkerchief. My favorite, native and extremely rare in Japan, flower was the one I held, the Ren Furoa. The petals were a delicate silverish blue, and they held resemblance to a partially blossomed rose when in full bloom. The thing was, they were not very pretty when not bloomed, like the one I had. They gave off the most delicate scent of sweet rain that most couldn't detect unless they had a fantastic nose. Not only were they my favorite, but Midoriko's favorite as well. I had swiped it because no one would buy it when it had a broken stem. The Ren Furoa never sold well in the shop because most people didn't like how the scent wasn't strong.

Slowly, the metro took me further and further into the darkened gloom…

I despise rain! Today just didn't seem to be my day. My driver was out, and the car was in the shop too, so I had to ride the damn metro to the very last stop, and then walk another three blocks just to get to my apartment. In this bloody rain! I snarled, and tried to ignore the awful feeling of being soaked, as I walked down the stairs to the ticket booth.

The ticket seller looked like he was about to wet himself in fear as I demanded the ticket, and I was pretty sure the man crossed himself after I left. Why can't people just get that I am NOT the devil?! 

Satan is having too much fun mocking my life anyway. As I took a quick glance around, I noticed that nobody was in the station right now. Glancing at my watch, I saw why, it was ten after eight. No one in their right minds would be out here, in the rain, on a Friday, at this hour. Except me, because I always seem to have to do the dirty work that takes forever at my office. I swung my brief case to the other shoulder in annoyance.

I heard the loud screeching of the metro as it rolled in and stopped at my feet. Walking in, I was surprised to see a young woman sitting, drenched, on the seat. There was no one else in the car, and she didn't seem to notice I was even there. She had dark chestnut hair that looked almost black in the light. From her reflection in the glass, I could tell she had gentle facial features, and bright blue eyes. I thought it was most likely just another ordinary human. She whistled some song, and played with something in a handkerchief.

Deciding not to disturb her, I sat on the other side of the car and, to amuse myself, tried to guess what song she was whistling. It was then that a scent caught my nose. I knew I had smelled it before, but I couldn't place the name. All I knew was that it was wonderful, and very strong on the girl, no woman.

She kept whistling the song and then stopped and began to sing.

_Mabushi kumai chinu sakura iroi kokoro hodo kete  
tsuki akari no naka kimi no kao ga ukande kieta_

I stared at her, as she continued to whistle, still completely oblivious to my presence. Her voice, though not the stuff of professionals, was probably one of the most soothing I had heard in a very long time. Her words were sung with purpose, not like others who merely sang to please.

_Awoku hikaru sakura namiki hana akari ya waraka no  
kimi to hanare kimi wo tatoru ano hi mitatsuki wa sagashite_

_hiki dashi no naka shiketa hanabi kako daita mama  
maichiru hana ware haru no namida kimi ga oshieta_

I listened as she continued on. She seemed very sad when it came to singing this song, or maybe she was just sad in general. If she is regularly out this late, she probably is just as lonely as I am.

_Hana no youni kagayaite kaze no naka ikite yukou  
suki wa michiru deshou sore douku douku (a) akaruku terasu_

A deep sigh came from her throat, as she turned in her seat to face the rest of the car. She was about to finish the song, when she finally spotted me.

"Oh my god, how long have you been there," she gasped. The stunned look on her face made it impossible not to chuckle. A faint blush made its way onto her cheeks, and her blue eyes sparkled with embarrassment. She was kind of cute. For a human that is.

She got up and took a bow, "Hello." I got up and bowed my head, "I'm sorry I hadn't seen you there." she said. I sat back down, and noted she was around 5'7, 5'8, and was slim and healthy looking. She sat too, though closer to me, and I found that I didn't really mind. And then, I noticed the flower's scent became stronger, and I felt my nose twitch.

She looked at me and then smiled, "You're a dog demon aren't you...?"

I gave her what was a mild glare, and responded somewhat coldly, "Yes."

She smiled, "You're probably smelling this."She showed me a little handkerchief with a flower in it.

Gently, she passed it to me and I took to examining it. Then, I noticed that her scent had taken on the same scent as the flower.

Then she said, "It's not a popular flower because people can hardly smell it. But they don't give it a chance. You see, it's not the outer beauty that counts," she reached over, and her finger ghosted over the bottom of the flower and it opened up, "It's the inner beauty that counts."

"You have an extensive knowledge of flowers," I murmured, examining the changed flower.

She smiled and sat back in her seat, "I majored in botany three years ago. Flowers and nature are my life. Sometimes I desperately wish I could go outside the city, where I could really see nature."

"And you?" she asked me.

I said nothing for a moment, and then, "I specialize in many areas, I have my own business." Now I was slightly confused. Apparently, she had no TV and didn't read the news papers and such, if she didn't even recognize me. Now that I thought about it, I was very glad the metro was empty of people.

"Does that mean you get to travel? I've always wondered what some of the flowers are like in other countries. Computer pictures just don't do them justice," she sighed.

I shook my head, "My traveling rarely takes me out of the country. I just go to meetings and such every once in a while. My job probably won't ever be exciting." That was something of a blatant lie, but oh well.

"Is your whole life around flowers? If that is the case, I bet your husband probably wants to move. Your house must resemble either a jungle, or a green house," I said.

"I'm not married. But yes, my house does look like a jungle," she blushed. She wasn't married? I thought someone like her would be married.

"Nope single, and alone!" she said eyes twinkling in humor.

"What is your n-" I was cut off as the metro stopped.

"Tch, this is my stop! Nice talking to you sir," She bowed again and rushed out. Grabbing her stuff, and pulling on her clothes and shoes, she seemed to fly. By the time I realized I still had her flower and handkerchief, the doors were closing. Before I had time to do anything, the doors had closed. I held the flower in my hand gently, and then sat back down. It was too late, I couldn't do anything anymore.

It's been five months. Five very long months, since I saw the beautiful man with silver hair. I rode the subway a couple more times, despite the financial strain, trying to find him, but I had no luck. There, was nothing more for me to do than berate myself for not asking his name. So many questions I could have asked him like, what's the name of your business, what's your name, or what stop do you live on? Anything, would have given me a clue, but I was too caught up in the moment to notice.

After work, I took up the habit of hanging around a café on the main drag of the Fuma Street. It was mainly a business district, so there were a few cafes and restaurants for workers to stop at. The café was a quaint little place called Three O'clock tea, that made a fantastic green tea pick me up, for an even better price. With it being affordable, I could just relax there and watch the people go by, praying that by some miracle, I might see the man in silver. No such luck though…

The main highlight of the past few months though, is working for this huge book release party coming up in a week or two. They had booked a huge two story section of a hotel's main banquette halls, and they sure wanted a lot of flowers. The man who was working with me was a total pervert, Miroku I think, but his fiancée Sango, was a true gem. I could see that they were happy together, and I wished I could have that too.

Five months is a very long time. In that time anyone can do an innumerable amount of things. In five months, someone can learn how to play a solo chopsticks performance on the piano, or have a steady relationship with a person, get engaged and be married, or even be half way through a pregnancy. But for me, in that time all I have done is pass through my life and dream of the girl I saw on the subway. I still have her handkerchief, and I wear it everyday. It was a creamy white, and her scent lay there strongly.

In my time, I had taken up going to a new café called the Three O'clock Tea, in the mornings. I found I liked the green tea, despite its cheap price, and I could relax before work. It was very good tea, and I could think here in peace without being stalked. Sometimes I hoped I would see those electric blue eyes pass by. No such luck…

Tonight, I was being dragged out to a bar with my brother. He is so lost now that his old girl friend broke up with him, that he needs me to go with him so he can attract girls. I told him no on all occasions he asked me, until he decided I would go whether I wanted to or not. Not only that though, he forced me to go with his friends, Sango and Miroku too. Somehow, I had been looped into their little group and they wouldn't let me out. Despite my protests, I was dragged out of my office at nine, stripped of my jacket so I was in just a white dress shirt and black slacks, and thrown onto the metro with everyone else. It was creepy how all the girls starred at me.

When we got to the bar, we were met with the heavy stench of alcohol, sweat, and cigarettes. The usual bar smells. InuYasha went immediately into the throng of people, and Sango, Miroku and I went to the bar. I just got some water, not in the mood for alcohol. After a while, Sango went out to dance, and Miroku and I people watched. More specifically, I people watched, and Miroku ass watched. Then he pointed.

"Sesshomaru, look over there, at those beauties," he smirked.

Uninterested, I looked in the direction he pointed. I saw a glimpse of a brunette, before a girl in a red knee length dress with black hair up in a ponytail blocked my view. She danced for a few minutes, before I watched as my brother hesitantly asked her to dance. I turned away at that point.

I growled, "I see nothing. This is a waste of time. I wouldn't protest so much to InuYasha dragging me places if he actually brought me to things that interested me."

Miroku grinned, "Since you are such a high class guy, why don't you come to my book release party on Friday? There will be plenty of high class women, and you get free food plus a copy of my new book."

"What's it on," I snorted, "how to be the perfect pervert?"

He looked at me marginally hurt, "No. It's on the history of Buddhist monks in my family, and our impact on today's religion." I shook my head at the irony, and decided that a party wouldn't be so bad…

I sighed. Kagome had dragged me to go to a bar where the air was hot, and smelled like alcohol and sweat. The reason why she wanted to come here is still unknown to me. All I know is that she is on a perfume high, because she practically bathed me in it. I guess she must have thought I was getting cooped up in my house. She made me go to the party in a black knee length dress that she said accented my bright blue eyes. I sat, bored, and people watched, when I saw a flash of silver and gold. Quickly, I snapped my eyes to the spot, but it was too late. Kagome moved in front of me and a man that looked somewhat like the man I had saw on the train, asked her for a dance. I sighed and rested my head once more. This was not my idea of a fun night. There were too many perverts getting drunk and 

asking me to go have sex with them. There was nothing to do but snap at them, with my blue eyes cold and icy.

Sango, one of Kagome's friends, and the fiancé of my temporary client walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey Rin, great to see you here. Miroku wants you to come to the party Friday night at the Aurora building. We both think you did such an excellent job on the flowers that you deserve more than just a financial reward. It will be lots of fun."

I felt hesitant, "All right...I'll go, but don't say anything to Midoriko. I don't think I should be going to the parties I work for."

Sango hugged me, "Thanks, and by the way, are you still single?"

I stared at her suspiciously, "What of it?"  
"Oh, nothing."

It was the night of the party, and I was furiously getting ready. Work had distracted me, and now I was fairly late. I pulled on my tie, fastening it. Tonight I decided to wear a light blue dress shirt with a silver tie, black jacket, and black slacks. I was debating whether or not to put my hair into a ponytail, and then decided not to. Rushing out the door, I remembered something Miroku told me," Oh and the guys have to have a flower in their front pocket. The girls wear one behind their ear. It's part of the theme that Sango wanted for tranquility."

I grabbed the Ren Furora off my bedside table, and hurried out the apartment. I had been researching the flower lately. From what I could find, it was extremely rare and very hard to find all over the world. It was also unique to Japan, so few other countries were able to sell it. I tried to track down all the places that sold the plants, but to no luck. While running down the steps, I put the gloomy gray 

flower in my pocket, knowing it would bloom in a bit, and then grabbed my car keys. There was no time for drivers tonight.

I sighed softly as I pulled on my midnight blue dress, and then slipped on the low heel dark blue shoes. There were thin spaghetti straps holding it up, and it shimmered and twirled with every step I took. I avoided perfume since the club when Kagome sprayed me because the scent now made me feel like I was going to throw up. As per the rule for tonight, I grabbed a small blue rose and tucked it safely behind my ear. For the last necessary touches, I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and then grabbed my keys and walked out.

As I walked down the street, I thought about the stranger again, and wondered if I would ever get to see him. With a sigh, I looked at the Tall Aurora building. One large balcony was firmly held up by the building that could hold a large amount of people, and a small balcony for about four to five comfortably was right above it. I walked in, and took the elevator going up to the main room. There was only so long that I lingered in the party, before I decided I wanted to be alone for a while. I went to the top balcony, where I just watched the sun set.

I was annoyed; maybe coming to this party was bad idea. Looking up to the sun, I saw that twilight had arrived, and the full moon was becoming visible. The flower opened up, releasing the delicate scent, and then I heard the same whistling from five months ago. I looked around and saw nothing.  
Franticly I searched for the sounds, I looked up at the top balcony and there she was singing. I ignored the people talking to me, and didn't notice how a hush fell upon the party.  
_Kono sakura no shita onaji omoi dakasun'da hito  
ima toki wo koeze futari no kage sou toke sanaru deshou_  


Somehow, she knew I was below her, and she was smiling at me. I walked forward and then jumped up and onto the balcony next to her.

I stared down at her, and she said, "Hey."

I said nothing. Slowly, I got the flower from my pocket and removed the rose she had, placing the Ren Furora behind her ear. I swapped the blue rose into my pocket.

"First things first, what's your name?" she said.

"Sesshomaru," I responded quietly.

I looked at her, expecting the returned gesture, "Rin."  
"Second, will you join me for dinner?" I asked her.

Her eyes were twinkled, "Yes." She reached up and gave me a kiss, which I gladly returned. A loud amount of cheering and clapping ensued from below. Rin turned bright red, blushing in embarrassment, while I slipped her handkerchief into her hand. This was the beginning of a beautiful, Ren Furora scented, relationship.


End file.
